As You Wish
by the-4th-Queen-of-Darkness
Summary: Captain Swan Cinderella. Emma is a damaged orphan adopted by the Mills. Killian Jones is a broken lost boy with a past he'd rather forget, is adopted by the royal family. Can they find a world where they can be together? NOTE: NOT FOR SWANFIRERS Only 5 chapters will be written.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a 4 parter from my own brain! Cinderella, except instead with Captain Swan.**

* * *

Emma had been abandoned, pushed down, and stranded. She'd built her walls high, and seen what others couldn't even imagine.

And yet, she wanted to go to the ball.

Her stepmother Cora and her stepsisters Regina and Zelena had laughed at her and torn her dress the only thing she had left of her mother, Snow White.

As she'd lain in their garden, _not_ sobbing because Emma did not sob, but silently crying, her _fairy godmother_ Blue had flown to her and given her a coach and foot men, and dressed her in a beautiful dress and shoes of glass, but they looked _really_ uncomfortable.. If she wasn't sure why she wanted to go to this ball for the prince's birthday, she _surely_ didn't need to wear shoes. But she had to leave the ball before midnight, or the magic would wear off.

So here she was, at the ball that was supposedly held for the prince's 20th birthday, but she figured that it was probably for him to find a wife. In town, every 18-year-old girl like her seemed to be in love with him, but Emma couldn't care less about his precious life.

No one had even approached her, but she didn't want them to.

* * *

Killian was the _much_ lesser known prince, and he was only 18.

This ball was supposed to be for his brother, Neal, to find a wife, not him. But the moment he introduced himself to anyone here, they were throwing either themselves or their daughters at him.

So here he was, seeking solitude on his favorite balcony, but some one had already occupied it. At first he was annoyed, but the moonlight fell on her and he was entranced.

She was an angel, with beautiful golden locks (worn down, which no woman at court would do,) and smooth slightly pale skin, with her eyes closed. Her gown was simple, no giant hoop skirt and thousands of petticoats like the others, a dark midnight blue color, and- and she was barefoot.

It made him chuckle.

She turned to him, her eyes opening.

Her eyes.

They were a muted emerald, and, while they were beautiful, it was what was behind them that made his heart stutter. He could see a great sadness, a heart broken, someone lost. But as if she could tell that he was trying to read her, he could see her walls rise.

She fixed him with an almost murderous glare. "What?" "You aren't wearing any shoes, love." The endearment just slipped out, and he saw her stiffen, walking away.

* * *

Some man had just snuck up on her and said that she wasn't wearing shoes, calling her 'love'.

As she walked away, she heard him say, "Idiot."

She smiled.

He was, well _handsome_ , with raven black hair, and, admittedly a pretty good body, and dark blue eyes.

She could read him and she knew that there was something, someone from his past that he wanted to forget, and she couldn't help but wonder who.

As she walked through the ballroom to find a new hiding place, she noticed that someone was following her. She ducked into a corner, grabbing her follower and pushing them against the wall. "Oh crap." She was pinning the crown prince of the Enchanted Forest against his own castle wall.

"Sorry." She went to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance with me."

" _Oh my god! The prince asked me to dance! Yes! Oh my god!_ " Her voice was laced with sarcasm, but she knew he wasn't getting it. "No." "Wait, what?" He was clearly shocked. "Ohh, has no one ever said no to the poor wittle pwince? Oh you poor _baby. Anyways, I don't dance with_ _posers_."

He backed away, plainly still shocked and confused.

* * *

He went to follow the blonde angel, but he saw his brother going after her too, so he hung back.

He heard a grunt.

The blonde had pinned Neal to the wall, only realizing who he was now.

So she knew self defense, even more intriguing.

"Oh crap. Sorry."

Neal grabbed her arm, and Killian wanted to beat him for even touching her without her permission. He believed in good form, and that, that wasn't it. She was also clearly shocked, pulling away.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance with me."

" _Oh my god! The prince asked me to dance! Yes! Oh my god!_ No."

"Wait, what?"

Killian was shocked. No one had ever had the spine to say no to his brother.

"Ohh, has no one ever said no to the poor wittle pwince? Oh you poor _baby_. Anyways, I don't dance with _posers_."

Neal backed away, plainly still shocked and confused.

Killian laughed again, alerting everyone to his presence.

The blonde face palmed, and his brother ran away, probably to go lick his wounds. He stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior-" "

Wait, you're the other prince?"

"Aye, so what?"

"Nothing, it just explains a lot." What was that supposed to mean?

"Well, aside from that _obvious_ jab, I am intrigued by you, and, although, I'm a poser, I too would beg a dance of you love."

"Maybe."

* * *

She was dancing with a prince. That was the only thought that registered as she whirled around the ballroom.

"What's your name?" "I-can't tell you." _Bec_ _ause then I might fall in love with you._

"Who broke you?" "What the hell?"She knew he stepped over a line, and she knew that he did as well, but he kept pushing. "I can see it in your eyes. You're sort of an open book to me."

That had to be a lie, but her superpower wasn't going off. Maybe her walls had slipped, but- "Your walls are still there, don't worry. I can just see past them."

She grabbed his hand, dragging him into a secluded corridor.

"You see, _prince_ , I have, what I like to call a superpower, that tells me when people lie to me. And it's lighting up like a Christmas tree right now." "No it isn't." F

ine. He wanted to play, she'd play. "Okay then, who broke _you_? Yeah, the 'open book' thing works both ways. Except you know, what I don't understand is, why me? Why poke at the 'walls' of the _one_ person who can see _right through you_ and _know_ that you are _scared,_ you are _shaking_ in your _boots_ because I can."

* * *

The blonde had a temper. Still more intriguing. Her parents should have disciplined it out of her when she was young, so why did a, maybe, 18-year-old have one?

Suddenly, the giant grandfather clock a few feet from them began to clang midnight.

"Crap!" She half-yelled. "What, need to make your curfew?" He joked. "Yes!" She said, and took off running. He ran after her.

 _I need to know who she is and why her walls are so high. She was too far ahead of him, he'd never catch her._

He stopped. "What's your name?"

"Swan!"


	2. Chapter 2

She ran like the wind, trying to get out of the castle down the steps, and out of the castle before the clock stopped.

Why had she told that prince that her name was _Swan_? Her name was _Emma_ , not even a last name.

Her true parents, Snow White and David abandoned her on the side of the road when she was only _two_.

Cora wasn't her stepmother, quite. Her 'father' Henry had _adopted her only a little over a year ago and married Cora, and died. Now, the Mills only kept her as a free servant._

'Swan' had been her eighth foster parents' nickname for her. It had been her happiest house, at least until they'd had a child of their own.

So why did she tell the _prince_ that her name was freaking _Swan_? He must think that she's crazy.

Thankfully, there will be another ball tomorrow, and again the day after. She would go to the next one, apologize to both the princes, and leave.

Then it occurred to her. Cora, Regina, and Zelena would be at all the balls, and the next one would be the prefect opportunity to run away. She could escape her wretched life.

When she finally had locked away all evidence that she went to the ball, Emma lay down on her clump of straw and dirt to sleep.

The prince's words rang in her ears. _Who broke you?_

True answer: Everyone. She was damaged goods, unloveable. She was meant to be alone. Every fake parent abusing her, Graham dying in her arms, Walsh just disappearing, every broken friendship.

Every word and promise that Baelfire had told her.

She had run away from her 19th 'family', stealing to survive. It wasn't living, until she met Bae. He'd turned her world around. They'd only been together for a few months, but she had given herself to him, trusting his promises of a long happy life together. She woke up the next morning and all his things were gone and there was a group of police officers outside.

It had only taken a few days until she was brought to the Mills's home.

That morning, the Mills family returned seething with anger.

"Mistress Cora, what happened at the ball?" Emma asked, hating every word.

"I-I'm not even sure. We get there, and the younger prince greets us and talks for a long while with Zelena, and then moves away, and a while later Zelena goes to find him, and he's sitting on the steps to the palace, saying 'Swan, Swan, Swan' and Prince Neal talked to Regina, but he was just standing in a corridor, whispering, 'Poser. I'm a poser?' when she finally found him. I mean _really_."

"Weird." Emma was suppressing laughter.

She didn't realize that the princes of the realm were so impressionable.

* * *

Swan. That couldn't be the blonde's true name, could it? Whether it was or not, other than her appearance, it was Killian's only clue to his enchanting maiden.

Wait, since when was she _his_?

No. He was _not_ falling in love with Swan.

His battered heart couldn't withstand another love lost.

He remembered Swan's words. _"Okay, then, who broke you?"_

Milah.

His first love, married to another man. In truth, he was only 16 when he fell in love with her, and she with him. They had had only a few months until her husband had killed her. She died in his arms, her blood covering his hands in a thick layer.

* * *

Tonight there was no dress, instead Emma wore a simple tunic and trousers.

It had taken hours to get them and the horse that she'd gotten here on.

It was already eleven thirty, and she had to leave by midnight (again) to get enough of a head start in case someone was sent after her after her absence was noticed.

She had to find the princes.

She saw a giant line reaching almost all the way across the ballroom. It had to be one of them. She boldly walked through the line, grabbing the prince and going to the balcony. "Hello, again Swan."

* * *

This time, Swan was wearing _men's clothing_! Shaking her head at his pointed stare, she told him, "I don't have much time. I just came to make my apologies before I leave."

Killian had a bad feeling.

"For good?" "Yes. I'm running away from the house I'm in- I mean _my_ house." She tried to cover her mistake, but he'd heard it. "Swan-"

"Don't. I don't need your pity, or your charity. I need to go talk to your brother."

To hell with good form. He grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Where are your parents?" "I don't know. They abandoned me on the side of a road when I was two."

"You're an orphan." It wasn't a question.

"How many homes?" "20."

They were both surprised that she answered.

"Let me _go_."

He could tell that Swan was petrified that she might open up more, so he released his grip. "Killian. My name." She nodded.

* * *

Yesterday she couldn't even tell him her real name, and today she just spouted half her life story. What was wrong with her?

"Killian. My name." Suddenly this strange prince had an identity.

It didn't matter. She was leaving all this crap behind.

She nodded and left to go find Prince Neal. She was wandering around the dance floor when he found her.

She followed him into a giant marble room and quickly told him, "I'm here to make my apologies because I'm leaving the kingdom tonight. Permanently." She added.

"Never mind that. Okay. Phew. I do."

"Wait, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh, right, we're getting married."

"No!"

"Oookay, let's skip that part then, by the power invested in me-" Emma stopped him with a knee to the crotch.

Then Prince Killian ran in. "What the- Swan!"

She'd made a break for the door, but Killian caught up to her. "You royals are freaking crazy!" She yelled at him. "Swan don't go!"

"What, so that you can marry me too? No way in hell." She paused to save her breath, because they were both still running towards the castle gates where her horse was.

"Don't try to find me. I've had practice avoiding people."

Then she leapt onto her horse, trying not to see Killian's face as she rode away.


	3. Chapter 3

Swan just rode off on her horse.

Killian could've stood there for hours, watching her form slowly grow smaller.

But he pulled himself out of his stupor and raced back into the castle to Neal.  
"What did you do brother?!" "I sort of tried to make her marry me-" "Shit!" Initially Killian's plan was to convince her to come back, but after what Neal did, he knew it would take force to bring her back now. "Guards! Saddle my horse!" Then Killian got his stallion and followed his Swan.

Thankfully he was an experienced tracker, because otherwise he wouldn't have noticed the bent plants about 3 kilometers in where Swan let her horse continue, but she herself went into the forest. He saw a deer trail a few meters away from where she'd gone into the forest and decided to take his horse there.

He'd been riding hard for about an hour when he almost fell asleep. Killian found a big tree to sit against and closed his eyes.

His dreams were haunted by green eyes and golden locks. In one dream, she was backing away from him, looking at him, but her eyes were blank. She was so close, he almost touched her, but as he reached out she fell away.

He awoke in a cold sweat.

He ran on the path, desperately trying to find a glimpse of his Swan. Killian ran on for what seemed like an eternity, finally slowing only to continue running after catching his breath. Even though he could barely make out ten feet in front of him, somehow he knew that Swan had suddenly gone a different way, so he swerved and could tell that he was on the right track when he felt the faint path she'd made beneath his feet.

When at first he saw light ahead, his sleep deprived mind thought it was Swan's hair, but when his eyes focused, it became a truly tiny little cottage, and as he neared, he heard grunts and shrieks and yell. One particularly loud battle-cry sounded like that of his Swan's. His Swan needed him. Killian drew his sword and threw open the door.

Swan was finishing tying up the last of what appeared to be a 13 man strong band of ruffians. "Swan!" He whined. "You're depriving me of a dashing rescue." "Sorry, the only one who saves me is me." She shrugged.

"Bloody hell." He muttered. Then he hit her head with the butt of his sword. "One of these days I'm going to stop chasing this woman."


	4. Chapter 4

]As she came to, Emma didn't recognize where she was.

The last thing she remembered was fighting, thugs, and Killian running in and then... did Killian kidnap her? Oh, he was going to pay for the bump on her head.

Emma finally took in the sheer _size_ of the room she was in. It was bigger than the entire first floor of the Mills' house. Was she in the _castle_?

She climbed (literally _climbed_ ) out of the gigantic bed, changing into the dress draped over an armchair. She opened the door to her room to find some sort of drawing room, occupied by the two princes.

Emma slipped behind some sort of curtain, listening to what they were saying. Well, yelling.

"She almost went into another kingdom! What the bloody hell were you thinking, trying to _marry_ her? Bloody hell."

Killian's head was in his hands, and he was sitting on a chaise, while his brother paced. "I had no idea! How was I to know she would run away? Every girl in the _kingdom_ wants to freaking marry me!"

"Except Swan."

"No, I'm actually it was just nerves or something. Who wouldn't want to marry me?"

Emma stepped out from behind the curtain. "Me."

Killian had brought Swan back to the castle, and his brother's bloody ignorance of the fact that in no way shape or form did he deserve Swan infuriated him.

"Who wouldn't want to marry me?"

Suddenly Emma appeared.

"Me."

* * *

She was a vision, her hair falling down her back in waves, in a simple white... shift. "Bloody hell woman!" Killian stood, covering his eyes with one hand and Neal's with the other, because, knowing his brother, he'd just stand there, watching Swan.

"What?" "You're in _underclothing_ Swan!" She laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound Killian had ever heard. It was like tinkling bells, and he knew that he would do whatever he had to, to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life.

"Here, put on my jacket." He turned Neal around, closed his eyes tight, and pulled his hands away quickly, taking off his jacket, and holding it in her general direction until he felt her take it. He opened his eyes and quickly ushered Swan over to a chair, also putting a blanket over her uncovered legs.

* * *

Emma thought Killian's embarrassment was adorable. His face was the shade of a tomato.

When he put a blanket over her, she gently touched his shoulder, whispering, "Thank you." into his ear. If possible, he blushed an even deeper shade of red. The two princes sat across from her on the chaise.

"Okay, I haven't been totally honest, and I guess I should start at the beginning.

My name is Emma, I'm 18. My biological parents are Snow White and David Nolan. I don't have a last name, as far as I know, because I only have a few memories of them. They abandoned me on the side of the road when I was two. It didn't take me long to get adopted, but none of the houses ever worked out.

A few of the homes were abusive, and the timelines at each home got shorter and shorter.

When I was fourteen, I had my first relationship. His name was Graham, and he's dead. Attacked by a wild wolf, and-I, I uh found him only a few moments before he you know, died.

My next relationship, was only a few months ago, his name was Baelfire. I had run away from my last home and was stealing to survive. We were only together for a few weeks until I woke up one morning and all his things were gone, I was alone, and there were police officers outside. Then I was adopted by Henry Mills, and he married Cora Mills, and then he died, and I was left. So I became their free servant. "

When Emma finally looked up from the spot on the ground that had been her focus, Killian was staring at her with a look of complete understanding, and Neal was-asleep.

* * *

"I haven't been honest with you either," Killian began.

"My name is Killian Jones. My father left me, my mother and my brother Liam when I was eight, and my mother died when I was ten.

Liam was twenty and the Lead Naval Captain for the crown at the time, so he took me with him, and then, when I was fifteen, I fell in love with Milah. She was unhappily married to a man named Rumplestiltskin Gold.

She ran away with me, but her husband found her, and killed her. she died in my arms. Soon afterwards, Liam fell ill and died, so I was adopted into the royal family."

Swan-Emma looked at him, and he knew that he loved her.

He loved her wit. He loved how she had led that life and come out damaged, but not yet broken. He loved how her eyes showed every conflicting thing she felt and showed only him. He loved Emma Swan.

"Swan-"

"Emma."

"You'll always be Swan to me, love. Swan You're not broken. Not yet."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears, and he pulled her to the sofa and just hugged her, petting her head.

* * *

Emma was being hugged by Killian.

Nothing else.

It was just an offer of human contact that she readily accepted.

But she couldn't help but notice how well they fit together, and how he smelled like the ocean, and how his whispered voice in her ear telling her everything would be alright and she wasn't broken felt so _right_.

* * *

It had been a week since Emma came to the palace, and she had adjusted to castle life pretty easily, but there was one thing that she refused.

Castle dresses.

Killian loved her fiery attitude, so sometimes he'd bring it up just to rile her up.

"Neal left me another note. I thought I told you to talk to him about them."

They were in the library, in their spot.

"Love, the longer you take to reply to his proposals, the more hope you're giving him." "You know what? I'm just going to go to his rooms right now and tell him that I'll never marry him and be done with it." Emma told him.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course." They got up, and began the long trek to the crown prince's rooms.

"Maybe I should wait out here, give you two your privacy." He wiggled his eyebrows, and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

Emma went in, and Killian stayed outside needing all his will power to not listen at the keyhole.

Finally, he broke. "Please, just call me Neal."

"Okay, Neal, I got all your notes, and I'm here to tell you that I won't, can't marry you. Ever." Killian felt a grin spread over his face.

He heard someone coming down the hall so he straightened up.

* * *

"Why? Why _can't_ you marry me?"

"Because, Neal, I-I just can't." _Because I might be in love with your brother._

"I can't just let you go, I _love_ you, Emma."

"Neal, I don't know if that's true though. Do you even know what my favorite colour is?"

"Blue?"

"It's red. Neal, I can't marry you. I'm sorry." Emma backed out of the room, about to close the door, when she saw Killian _kissing_ some court lady.

Re-opening the door, Emma said cheerily while her heart broke, "On second thought, sure! Let's get married."

"Oh, well okay then."

"Yeah, um, I just need to go do some... stuff."

She left the room, pulled the lady off of Killian, and socked him. "Fuck you, I'm a fucking bride-to-be!" She ran to her room sobbing, because when Emma Swan gets her heart broken, she sobs.


End file.
